Sven X OOC Une vengeance amoureuse
by Katsukawai
Summary: Histoire d'un couple très particulier de Black Cat, Sven X OOC. Sven rencontre une certaine fille qui voyage aussi dans tout le Japon mais pas pour le même but ...


**A savoir : **Ceci est une fic (et ma premiere donc ... soyez gentil >. enfin si on peut appeller la mienne une fic ... ¬¬') basé sur le couple Sven X OOC . Ce premier chapitre est completement basé sur le OOC pour une meilleure compréhension de la suite. Voilà vous savez tout !   


Chapitre 1

Un passé chargé traîne derrière elle. Elle rêve de lui toutes les nuits … toujours le même incessant … il ne s'arrêtera que la mission finale accomplit.

**_Flashback_**

Le 4 août 1990 est née Katsuko dans un hôpital à Tokyo dans le quartier de Yokohama. Les trois jours qui suivirent furent les premiers et les derniers jours passés en compagnie de ses parents génitaux. Pourquoi ? La petite fille a été retrouvée dans la chambre d'hôpital, seule. Ses parents avaient donné une fausse identité. Katsuko fut alors orpheline sans famille, sans nom, sans rien, elle était seule.

L'enfant trouva une famille, Tokimoto et Harumi Wakaiwa âgés de 65 et 62 ans et vécu sept belles années, quant un jour elle fut séparée d'eux.

C'était une belle journée de printemps, les arbres étaient recouverts de fleur, le champs des oiseaux donnaient de la citoyens de Tokyo, le temps était doux agréable et ensoleillé et les fleurs parfumaient l'air d'une odeur délicate. Katsuko avait 10 ans et étudiait dans une école pas très loin de chez elle. Elle avait une amie, à qui elle tenait comme à la prunelle de ces yeux. Elle se nommait Chiyoko et venait d'Okinawa. Elle avait aussi perdu ses parents dès son plus jeune âge. Les deux filles s'entendaient à merveille, une grande amitié s'était formée entre elle. Elles étaient tout le temps ensemble et ne se disputait jamais. Katsuko la considérait comme une partie de la famille qui lui manquait, elle était tout pour elle.

Il était 10h du matin, les cours avaient commencés dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme chaque jour. La petite Wakaiwa, rêveuse comme elle était, regardait par la fenêtre durant de longues heures. Quant tout à coup une dizaine d'hommes bruns, habillés en noir entrèrent dans la cour. Un pressentiment bizarre l'envahit. Elle voulu avertir son professeur mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter. La porte s'ouvrit violement et un homme assez corpulent, un cigare à la main, et avec une centaine de rides. Le professeur le fixa d'un regard effrayé. L'homme mystérieux s'avança, fit un signe de la main et ses larbins avancèrent comme une rangé de soldats, avec des couteaux à la main. Les enfants étaient terrifiés. Le professeur ne disait aucuns mots. L'homme ne dit que ces mots avant de donner l'ordre à ses larbins de fusiller tout le monde :

« Je t'avais prevenu ! »

Les hommes se jetèrent sur les enfants et sur le professeur. Katsuko effrayé s'était déjà caché sous sa table emmenant avec elle Chiyoko. Elle essaya de la protéger. Les élevés criaient, ce spectacle était terrifiant. Les enfants se débattaient de toute leurs forces mais aucuns n'étaient assez puissants pour leur échapper. Les deux filles, pendant l'attaque se cachèrent dans l'armoire. N'essayant de faire aucuns bruits. Un seul geste était fatal. Les hurlements continuèrent pendant de longues minutes. Les tables se reversèrent, des enfants passaient même à travers les fenêtres. Les larbins étaient sans pitié, sans cœur, sans faiblesse. Katsuko et son amie étaient terrifiée, elles ne voulaient plus respirer pour ne pas qu'on les trouve. Elles n'entendaient plus que la voix de leur professeur. Il criait pleurait, il avait l'ai de souffrir. Elles ne voulaient pas imaginer ce que ces hommes sans cœurs pouvaient lui faire subir. Quand tout à coup, plus rien. On n'entendait le souffle du vent et une parole que prononça le chef de la bande :

« Je ne veux aucuns témoins, aucuns survivants de cet établissement ! Fouillez de fond en comble ! Au boulot ! »

Ce fut la panique, les deux enfants ne savaient pas quoi faire. Si elles sortaient, elles mourraient, si elles restaient elle mourrait aussi. Que faire ? Une descision lourde et mature à prendre. Il fallait sortir ! Kastuko entrouvrit la porte du placard et observa la salle couverte de sang et de cadavres. Elle ressentit un poid lourd sur l'estomac à la vue de ces camarades et de son professeur. Dans la pièce, ils étaient trois. C'était possible ! Katsuko regarda son amie dans les yeux, l'enlaça peut être pour la dernière fois, l'un tint la main de toute ses forces et lui dit de courir le plus vite possible. C'est ce qu'elles firent. Les hommes en noir étaient surprise voir débouler deux jeunes filles hors du placard. Le chef envoya tous ses larbins sur elles. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de l'établissement. Elle arrivèrent dans l'entrée, essoufflées avec l'espoir de passer mais non, un des hommes leurs barra la route. Katsuko n'avait pas d'autre moyen que de lui donner un coup dans les bijoux de famille. Un hurlement retentit soudainement dans l'école. Elle poussa Chiyoko pour qu'elle puisse sortir dehors afin de courir et rentrer chez elle. Katsuko essaya de faire ma même chose mais on la rattrapa avant même qu'elle puisse faire un pas. Au moins son amie était sauve c'était le plus important pour elle. Elle se défendit, frappa, cogna, et fut Ko en un seul coup de point. Quelle dignité …

Le chef, impressionné par le jeu de jambe et la ténacité de Katsuko décida de l'embarquer avec eux.

C'est ainsi que Katsuko, suivit une formation de tueuse professionnelle durant 6ans. Les hommes en noirs étaient en réalité des Yakusa. Le professeur était l'un d'entre eux ayant échoué une mission et qui c'était enfuit. La jeune fille devint la meilleure d'entre, mais elle n'avait jamais tué, pas pour l'instant, elle n'avait fait que des infiltrations assez importante. Elle avait gardé le contacte avec Chiyoko, le chef se nommant Ruiji Sakarono lui avait permit tant qu'elle restait avec eux. Le jour de ces 16ans, sa première mission de tueuse lui fut confiée. Elle n'avait aucunes informations sur l'identité de sa victime, juste qu'elle était prisonnière par les Yakusa dans un hangar à Shibuya.

La jeune femme ne ressentait aucuns stress, aucunes tristesses, aucuns remords, elle avait été entraînée pour cela. Elle arriva devant la porte et …

C'est à partir de ce moment où son cauchemar commence

Elle entra dans une grande pièce lugubre, sans fenêtre, juste une petite lumière tout au fond. Elle marcha, son arme à la main l'esprit tranquille. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus de la lumière quant elle vit enfin Sakarono devant elle, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. La tueuse aperçue la silhouette de sa victime, qui lui semblait familière. Elle visionnait de plus près le corps attaché par les cordes, c'était celui de Chiyoko ! C'était son amie qu'elle devait tuer. Katsuko sentit la rage l'envahir, elle se tourna vers les yakuzas. Son regard était plein de colère et de tristesse. Comment avaient ils pu ? Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été aveugle et naïve, Les yakuzas sont des machines à tuer sans pitié, pourquoi auraient ils tenu leur promesse ? La jeune femme pointa son arme sur Chibiyo, s'approcha d'elle, lui caressa ses mains pleines de blessures et tira sur la seule lumière. Son entraînement lui avait permit de se débrouiller dans la nuit. Elle détacha les liens de son amie, la prise par la main et s'enfuit.

Elles entendaient les coups de feu passer à deux centimètres de leurs têtes. Katsuko prit son arme et tira ce qui tua trois des larbins. Après être sortit du hangar, elles prirent la voiture et s'en allèrent, loin, très loin. Personne ne les suivait.

Une semaine passa après cet incident. La jeune Wakaiwa vivait avec sa meilleure amie, se qui se passait à merveille. Mais quelque chose vint troubler leur tranquillité. Un jour où Katsuko revenait de son entretient d'embauche, la porte de l'appartement était ouverte et la serrure légèrement abîmée :

« Hum Chiyo a du encore perdre la clé … cruche comme elle est ! Tiens … Pas très esthétique le serrurier ! ». Pensait elle avant d'enter dans la pièce.

Elle entra sans faire de bruit et découvrit leur logement dans un terrible désordre. Affolée elle couru dans tout l'appart pour enfin découvrir dans la chambre Chiyoko ligotée, les larmes aux yeux, un sabre juste à coté de cou.

« Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ! » Hurla Katsuko.

Sakarono resta silencieux, toujours avec son sourire narquois et sadique au visage. Trois des larbins sautèrent par surprise sur elle sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, juste regarder la figure de Chiyoko. Elle pouvait observer son regard, voir qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle l'appelait sans pouvoir ne prononcer aucuns mots, elle voyait ses larmes couler, c'était insoutenable pour elle. Katsuko pleura à son tour et supplia Sakarono de ne pas faire ce qu'il a l'intention de faire. Elle hurla. Son amie comprit que c'était la fin et lui dit qu'elle l'aimait de toutes ses forces, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi géniale qu'elle, qu'elle avait combler le vide qui lui manquait quant elle avait perdu ses parents et que quoiqu'il arrive, elle serait là auprès d'elle dans son cœur, qu'elle sentira toujours sa présence à ses cotés. La jeune Wakaiwa, ex-yakusa lui dit les mêmes paroles et promit qu'elle la vengerait avant de venir la retrouver. Chiyoko sourit pour la dernière fois à sa meilleure amie. Le sabre s'approcha rapidement de son cou et une goutte de sang atterrit sur la joue humide de Katsuko. Elle arrêta soudainement de gigoter afin de tromper l'ennemi qui la tenait. Sa respiration devint lourde et bruyante. Son regard était noir comme celui d'un démon, elle était enragée. Par chance sa main atteint son arme et sa colère lui donna une force incroyable. Elle mit alors son apprentissage en œuvre. Tous furent tués dans la plus grande souffrance. Elle abandonna même son arme pour attraper l'épée de l'ennemi afin qu'il souffre. Du sang giclait de partout, des cadavres recouvraient le sol et les cris stridents des larbins faisaient trembler les tympans de Sakarono.

Après avoir liquidé les hommes de mains, elle s'avança vers l'emplacement où était le chef, celui qu'elle haïssait le plus, tremblant de colère, elle voulait lui faire subir les pires souffrances qu'il ne puisse imaginer. Mais elle ne trouva personne à cet endroit. Il s'était enfuit comme un lâche.

La jeune femme, maintenant seule s'approcha du corps décapité de Chiyoko… elle prit le pendentif qui était à son cou, jura qu'elle lui rendrait le travail accomplit et qu'elle viendrait la rejoindre à ce moment là. Katsuko pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pendant des heures et des heures avant de l'enterrer dans un endroit où étaient ses parents.

Fin du rêve

C'est depuis ce jour qu'elle recherche, fouillant le Japon de fond en comble pour retrouver, torturer et tuer Ruiji Sakarono.

_**Flash Back : End**_

Fin du chapitre 1


End file.
